wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talo Cavlock
Veteran Sergeant Talo Cavlock is a well known member of the Raven Guard Space Marine chapter. Born on the mining planet of Deliverance, Talo ascended to the ranks of the Astartes at a young age. There he begun his path through mankind's endless battle for survival, participating in many important battles first as a young scout and then as the veteran space marine he is today. Over his long service to the Emperors cause Talo has faced down many dangers, slain aliens, mutants and heretics alike. Earning him the respect of both the brothers he fights alongside and the leaders he fights for, but from the men and women of the Imperium he strives to defend. Biography Early Life The boy that would grow to become the Talo Cavlock of today began life on the Forge World of Kiavahr, the planet orbited by Deliverance and main recruiting grounds of the Raven Guard Space Marines Chapter. Talo's family, like most on the planet, was one of constant work among the hordes of other workers striving to keep the forge world's tithes up. Talo's only release from this monotonous existence was his role as sneak for the local gang. His smaller size, as well as a skill at stealth that surpassed many, allowed him to keep the gang updated on their enemies movements and so give them an advantage. In turn Talo's habitation centre was protected by the gang as part of their land. This symbiotic relationship between Talo and the gang caught the attention of the Raven Guard but there interest was fully peaked when in his early teens his hab block was attacked in force by a coalition of gang's, working together to take back lost ground. In the ensuing chaos Talo was split from his family and was buried under a collapsing hab block. He eventually crawled his way out of the wreckage and staggered away, seeking his family. After day's of searching he couldn't find them. Convinced that his parents had been killed by his helping of the local gang as much as the attack itself Talo set out to redeem himself. Over the course of a month Talo launched a guerilla war on the coalition that had ruined his life. First striking at smaller encampments and then moving on to large targets. He became a myth amongst the local community and the gangs that he hunted. His vendetta soon lead him to target the leaders themselves, sneaking into their sleeping area's and killing them where they slept. All the while he was unknowingly followed by a member of the Raven Guard. Assessing his every move. Eventually the boy had but one target left, the main leader. As he crept into his room and prepared to take his final vengeance a trap was sprung and he was set upon by a squad of gang enforcers. Deciding to go down fighting Talo leapt at his attackers, taking out two before being overwhelmed. Too weak to fight and having accepted his fate, Talo waited for the final blow. A blow that never came. In that instant the space marine that had been following him leapt into the building and slew the men where they stood. Turning to the young boy, he picked him up and disappeared in the night. Initiation Talo was taken to Ravenspire, the Raven Guards stronghold on Deliverance. During his transit the space marine that had saved him introduced himself as Anton Vantis a sergeant of the Raven Guard. He told Talo that he had been watching him for sometime and decided the young boy had been chosen to join the chapter, should he pass the tests set before him. When Talo tearfully asked if his family were alive the marine said he didn't know but that he felt that this was the right path of the aspirant. Choosing to trust the marine he accepted his offer. Promising that he would defend the Imperiums domain in the name of the family he had failed. The pair reached Ravenspire and Talo was placed with the other aspirants to begin the trails. The tests set before them were designed to test them to their very limits, further than could ever be expected, to see whether they were worthy of the hounor of being one of the Raven Guard. The first test was simple, a no holds bare fight between all aspirents. Those alive at the end of the trail would move onto the next phase. Talo's time hunting the gangs gave him an edge over the other aspirents and while not triumphing he surived the duel to enter the next phase. Their fighting prowess thus tested the trainers moved onto the more important tests. The next trial was a surivial trail. They were taken to a nearby death world, Aurida, A world covered in dense forests. They were told that they were to surive for three days on the world and then make it to the pick up point. Those that didn't make it were left to die. This trail was much more difficult for Talo, who was used to the closed confines of his hive city and not the outdoors of the forest planet he was now on. Help came in the form of two aspirants; Nathaniel Kai, also from Kiavahr, and Jerro Durros, from a frontier world. Jerro was able to help the other two ajust the wilderness and the trio were able to surive the three days. On the final day, as they were making their way back to the pick up point, Talo and his friends were attacked by a rival group. In the ensuing fight the rivals were driven off but Jerro was wounded by a knife to the gut. Unwilling to see their friend die alone Nathaniel and Talo carried him to the pick up point, malking it back just in time to get lifted off world. The aspirants that did make it off of Aurida now faced another trial. They were each taken to a Librarian and placed in a trace like state before them. The Librarian then entered their mind, bringing to life their deepest fears and forcing them to confront themselves. Talo was faced by a variety of visions and temptations. The Librarian caused him crippling pain and offered a way out and Talo refused the temptations, he then brought forth Talo's fears to assail him, Talo kept thinking about his family and what Anton had told him. Resisting the fears that surrounded. Finally the Librarian offered Talo the chance to save his family. This caught Talo off guard and for a moment he nearly gave into the temptation. But then he stopped, he thought about all he had gone through and all that he accomplish as a space marine. His mind decided his ignored the Librarians offers. Talo latter awoke with the Librarian standing over him, the psyker told him that he had passed the test and that his soul was pure. Talo went to runite with Jerro but neither could find Nathaniel, when they asked the Librarians they responed with 'He was chosen', later they would discover that he had be chosen to join the Librarians. Shaking off the possible loss of a friend Talo and rest of the aspirants faced their final trail, they were to be set against a current battle-brother of the Raven Guard and had to avoid being captured for the duration of the trail. The time was never determined. It was in this challenge that Talo fully excelled, his life of sneaking and running across his home hive city gave him the edge nessecary to avoid his opponent for the round. Once the trail was ended Talo and the rest of the suriving aspriants, Jerro amoung them, were told that they had passed the trails and were now accepted into the chapter as Neophytes. But their next challenge had already begun, the augmentations and training that would turn them from skilled human children to post human warriors. Both the augmentations and the training were brutal, the young neophytes having to learn this skills that needed to be instinct while their bodys were remolded into that of a space marine. Talo and Jerro remained friends throughout, keeping each other's spirits up and forming bonds that would be needed in their future with the other neophytes. Though some where lost as their bodys failed under the strains that the augmentations put them in over half of the neophytes survived to be accepted as Scouts. The Scout Once their training had been completed and the last of the augmentations had taken the neophytes were taken into the Scout Company to be assigned a squad. Talo, along with Jerro, were placed under the command of Sergeant Anton Vantis, the same man that had saved Talo's life all those years before. The squads first deployment was alongside the Raven Guards 3rd Company, under command of Shadow Captain Kayvaan Shrike. Their mission was to engage a growing Ork threat in Segmentum Tempestus that had split off from the WAAGH!Snagrod and was quickly spreading outward. The 3rd company was there to make sure that this, already war torn sector, didn't get any worse. Their target was a small argi-world that the xenos had conquered and were using as a staging area to launch their campaign. Planning to use the chapters skill at guerilla combat as well as maintain the element of surprise Shadow Captain Shrike ordered small groups to descend to the planet in Thunderhawk gunships while the strike cruisers backed off behind the nearby moon to avoid detection. Squad Vantis was assigned to scout out an area though to be one of the orks main supply depots, providing their enemies with arms and ammunition for their coming battles. The squad touched down not far from one of the small living centres that were dotted around the planet. Once they entered they were confronted with a grim display. The centre had been decimated, human corpses strewn every where some so defiled that they were barely even recognizable. Even for Talo, who had seen death before, it was a shock. Vantis lead them to a building that was partly intact and told them to check their weapons. As they did so he reminded them that their purpose was to ensure that others didn't have to share that kind of fate, that they shouldn't fear the bodies lying out there nor the enemy they were preparing to face. Just to remember their training and have trust in themselves and their brothers.Somewhat roused by Anton's speech to scouts waited, preparing for their mission the next day. As a new day dawned the scouts left their make shift base and headed out on a long march toward their objective. On the way they were forced to hide from enemy aircraft over head as well as increasingly frequent enemy patrols. Though the squad agreed that something about the situation didn't sit right any of them they carried on through the xenos infested terrain. Eventually, after dodging endless groups of orks, the squad made it to their objective. Only to be greeted by an unexpected sight. The area wasn't an ammo depot, but a Stompa Factory, designed to build the ork equivalent of the Imperiums Titans. Realising the importance of this discovery Anton decided that it would be better to forgo stealth in favour of using one of the strike cruisers to bombard the area. However when he tried to contact them he was met with silence, deducing that the orks must have some kind of jamming device the squad was faced with a difficult choice, head back out of ork territory to get away from the jammers range and contact the fleet or find the jammer and destroy it. Deciding that the chance of getting back to this point again the squad chose find the jammer. Heading for where they thought the jammer might be they were faced with increasingly difficult odds, as the number of orks continued to grow and the squads room to move begun to shrink. As they neared their destination the squad was spotted by a patrol and a battle ensued. Abandoning stealth they ran for where they thought the jammer was, two of the squad was felled as the orks poured into the area and were lost in the growing masses. To their luck the jammer was right where they had expected it to be. Anton ordered Talo to arm a melta bomb while the rest of the squad covered him. The bomb goes off, melting the jammer to scrap. Anton immeditaly ordered the squad to fall back, heading away from the swarming orks. He then tried to contact the fleet again, this time getting a strong signal, and requested a immediate strike on their cooridantes. With the orbital bombardment on it's way Squad Vantis had no choice but to retreat with all speed. Another scout was taken down and Anton was hit in the leg. Just like in training before Talo and Jerro grabbed Anton and pulled him away, despite the laters protests. The three of them were eventually able to get away from their pursuers and took cover in a ditch. As the hid there the sound of cannon fire filled the sky and then silence. When Talo went back to recontriate he found a scorched area where the Stompa Factory had once stood. What remained of Squad Vantis headed back to their camp and were eventually evaced, their mission complete. Personality and Skills Wargear Quotes Trivia *Talo's voice would be comparable to Viggo Mortensen *Talo's name is derived from the work Talos, meaning purpose. Gallery File:Talo_Blades.jpg|Talo wielding his chosen weapons Category:Imperial Characters